


Until next time

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BUT YEAH THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm just awful at everything lmao, Konohamru POV, Not Beta Read, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Short One Shot, it might be awful but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: When Moegi and Konohamaru go on their first ever date.





	Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something random as of late I've really fallen into this ship and love it, I really hope we get to see more of these two working as a team- maybe flashbacks of them as kids.

Being alone outside at night could be considered scary, the darkness crowding around you, bugs chirping loudly and the wind making tree shake. But there was something seemingly peaceful about the night sky, the stars and moon so far away and yet so relaxing to see. Hours could go by and the stars would never get boring, they told stories and those stories never got boring no matter how many times they had been told. Maybe he was just simple and the smallest of things amused him greatly. But the life he lived he never had the pleasure of drifting into such a mindset despite yearning to do so, maybe it was something that could be done when he was older and more free. Cherry blossom petals floated down onto the path, spring time was truly something beautiful. Faint chatter of people could be heard, people coming home from drinking maybe a mission. He was oddly surprised more people weren’t also out, but it was still early despite the gloomy feeling around. Perhaps that wasn’t a bad thing he wasn’t the biggest fan of crowds more so on a date with someone who he actually really wanted to be with.

Konohamaru pushes himself forward, nerves bubbled inside. He really couldn’t believe he was going on a date, he never thought anyone would even like him enough to actually want to go on a date with him. More so Moegi, Moegi was his best friend and she for some unknown reason asked him on a date to the festival that was going on.

He saw Moegi looking up at the tree she was standing under, wow she looked so beautiful. His chest felt heavy, he felt so overwhelmed with emotions- oh he hoped he wouldn’t mess this up.

Moegi turned and faced Konohamaru and smiled, “hey Maru.” She waved and walked over to Konohamaru, “oh hey Moegi.” Nervousness fogging him up and making the palms of his hands, her arm hooked onto his. “Come on let’s go Konohamaru-chan.” She said pulling him forward, he had no time to protest the matter so he let it happen.

“Oi Konohamaru!” He shook his head as Moegi spoke at him, he wasn’t focusing his mind was elsewhere. “Oh sorry I spaced out,” Moegi rolled her eyes at him which he couldn’t really blame her for that. 

“Are you okay? If you aren’t feeling well we can always do something else another time.” A gentle smile was thrown at him, oh Moegi really was sweet at times. But he was fine and even if he was not he didn’t want to ruin this for her. 

His head shook at her “Moegi I’m fine, I guess I’m a little taken back by how you look.” Her cheeks puffed out which made him chuckle. “I mean in a good way before you say anything, I’ve just not seen you in anything else.” Was that the right thing to say? Maybe Shikamaru was right. Maybe Women really are troublesome. 

“You think?” She looked up at him then smiled, looking down at her pink kimono Konohamaru watched her. The moment she looked at him? He looked away fast. His cheeks dusting red, maybe he should’ve said he was sick after all. Breathing in he sighed, no he could do this he wasn’t about to chicken out now. 

Showing her a grin he nodded “of course you always look great, Moegi!” Which wasn’t a lie at all, Konohamaru always thought she looked and was great. He knew other people used to make fun of her and all those times he stuck up for her, even before those feelings brewed into something more. Moegi was first and foremost his best friend that he’d do anything for.

The conversation came to a holt as they reached many festival stools, a small squeak came from Moegi as he was pulled forward yet again.

“Come on Konohamaru,” she giggled “let’s try some candy floss!” Konohamaru let out a laugh, it was nice to see Moegi so full of life- it reminded him of old times oh how he missed them. He missed chasing after Naruto with her and Udon, those times seemed more simple.

Konohamaru pulled away from Moegi to go to the stool, Moegi stood waiting for him. Konohamaru went over to the stool and asked for some candyfloss, he could feel the glare from Moegi as he handed over the money. The owner of the stool handed Konohamaru a bag, saying thank you he returned to Moegi. “How unlike you to fight me to pay, everything okay?” 

Moegi scoffed as she took the bag from Konohamaru, “I saw no point in fighting over it..I’ll just pay for the next thing.” He could not help but shake his head, he was not about to let her pay at all today but he’d jump onto that issue when it arrived.

“If you say so.”

Time passed, the pair ended up playing different stool games- Konohamaru had even won Moegi a plush cat. They now where sat under a tree, it was nice to actually be away from people and it just be them. Konohamaru felt happy with how everything went, for his first date? It was amazing and fun. It was something that he’d want to do again more so with Moegi.

“Today was nice,” Moegi muttered pulling the cat plush to her chest. Konohamaru nodded in agreement, he was thankful that she also had a good time with him. A hand went to her shoulder and thumbed, “what about you Konohamaru?”

“Yeah..I had a fantastic time,” shooting her a grin. “We should do this again sometime, hm?” He asked- maybe asking was being a little hopeful like overly hopeful but who knew maybe it would be his lucky day.

Moegi’s head went to the side as she moved closer to him, a hand stroked at his hair. “Of course I would love that, I wish we did this sooner.” That came to a shock to him, doing this sooner- sooner meant that Moegi has been thinking about it for awhile which made him overly flustered at the thought.

“Oh uh really? I mean I do as well, but hey I guess we can make up for that from this point on, huh?” He asked feeling her hand drop to his cheek and thumb slowly at it, he wanted to speak but was scared that talking now would ruin whatever Moegi had in mind. 

Leaning in closer Moegi hummed “until next time then.” She said jumping to her feet, plush in one hand and the other holding out for Konohamaru to take- which he did leaning him also to jump to his feet. “Totally!” he flashed her another big grin, “I really can’t wait Moegi.”


End file.
